breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3 (Better Call Saul)
The third season of the American television drama series Better Call Saul was announced in March of 2016. The series returned on April 10, 2017.[http://www.tvguide.com/news/better-call-saul-season-3-premiere-date-amc/ Better Call Saul Season 3 Has a Premiere Date - Entertainment Weekly] It consisted of 10 episodes.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/03/better-call-saul-renewed-for-3rd-season.html Better Call Saul - Renewed for a 3rd Season - SpoilerTV] Story To Be Added Credits Starring= Starring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy (8/10) * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor (5/10) * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca (5/10) * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick (4/10) * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga (4/10) * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto (3/10) * Hayley Holmes as Make-Up Artist (3/10) * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon (3/10) * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut (3/10) * Ann Cusack as Rebecca Bois (2/10) * Bonnie Bartlett as Helen (2/10) * Carol Mansell as Rose (2/10) * Frank Deal as Parks Supervisor (2/10) * Jason Sklar as Music Store Owner (2/10) * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa (2/10) * Jean Effron as Irene Landry (2/10) * Joe DeRosa as Caldera (2/10) * John Getz as Chairman (2/10) * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Kyra Hay (2/10) * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (2/10) * Max Arciniega as Domingo "Krazy-8" Molina (2/10) * Phyllis Applegate as Myrtle (2/10) * Quinn VanAntwerp as Robert Alley (2/10) * Randy Sklar as Music Store Owner (2/10) * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt (2/10) * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell (2/10) * Tamara Tunie as Anita (2/10) * Brendan Fehr as Bauer (1/10) * Carol Herman as Mrs. Strauss (1/10) * Chris Mulkey as Billy Gatwood (1/10) * Clea DuVall as Dr. Cruz (1/10) * Harrison Thomas as Lyle (1/10) * JB Blanc as Barry Goodman (1/10) * Jean Villepique as Doreen Valco (1/10) * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill (1/10) * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux (1/10) * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda (1/10) * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald (1/10) * Mel Rodriguez as Marco Pasternak (1/10) * Michael Chieffo as Mr. Ughetta (1/10) * Molly Hagan as Judge Lindsay Arch (1/10) * Raymond McAnally as Friendly-Faced Man (1/10) * Shahine Ezell as Freddy (1/10) * Steven Bauer as Eladio Vuente (1/10) |-| Notable Co-Starring= Notable Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo (4/10) * Jackamoe Buzzell as Private Investigator (3/10) * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy (3/10) * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee (2/10) * Audrey Moore as Julie (2/10) * Efrain Villa as Carlos (2/10) * James E. Dowling as Francis (2/10) * Anthony Escobar as Gesualdo (1/10) * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley (1/10) * Sarah Minnich as Brenda (1/10) |-| Notable Crew= Notable Crew Writers * Ann Cherkis * Gennifer Hutchison * Gordon Smith * Heather Marion * Jonathan Glatzer * Peter Gould * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Directors * Adam Bernstein * Daniel Sackheim * John Shiban * Keith Gordon * Minkie Spiro * Peter Gould * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Producers * Bob Odenkirk * Gennifer Hutchison * Gordon Smith * Jenn Carroll * Jonathan Glatzer * Mark Johnson * Melissa Bernstein * Peter Gould * Robin Sweet * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Episodes Trivia * During the Better Call Saul Insider Podcast of the episode , it was revealed that there is no hidden code in the title of the episodes of season 3, unlike season 2. Promotional Photos Cast Photos BCS S3 JimmyMcGill.jpg BCS S3 MikeEhrmantraut.jpg BCS S3 KimWexler.jpg BCS S3 HowardHamlin.jpg BCS S3 Nacho.jpg BCS S3 GusFringe.jpg BCS S3 ChuckMcGill.jpg Promo Images C6gQt5nXQAAZrdj.jpg C6gQt4cWYAAiFc5.jpg C6gQt-pWMAA_Vvy.jpg C6gQta_WYAQ71j9.jpg C7nasZtWsAAOuw1.jpg First Look BCS_301_MS_0928_0141-935x658.jpg BCS_301_MS_0928_0493-935x658.jpg BCS_301_MS_1004_0810-935x658.jpg BCS_301_MS_1007_0460-935x658.jpg Better-call-saul-303-giancarlo-esposito-gus-fring.jpg.jpg C7Y8Af0X4AIWWUN.png C7xpbSjXgAckG8V.jpg C73gsN-XQAAhLB2.jpg Better-call-saul-season-3-301-bob-odenkirk-gene-jimmy-mcgill-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-chuck-mcgill-michael-mckean-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-jimmy-mcgill-bob-odenkirk-kim-wexler-rhea-seehorn-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-kim-wexler-rhea-seehorn-935x658.jpg better-call-saul-season-3-mike-ehrmantraut-jonathan-banks-935x658.jpg References Category:Seasons (Better Call Saul)